As recounted in Durso, U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,133 (May 5, 1992), golf is one of the most difficult to play of popular games in the world. It generally requires specific instruction, repeated application, i.e., perfect practice, concentration, and success under the pressure of competition in order to feel confident and skilled at every aspect of the game. For golfers this can be, and in many cases is, a lifelong endeavor. Lack of time, patience and discipline, compounded by a lack of a convenient place to practice, make it difficult for most golfers to practice effectively, as they must, to improve the score of their game. Often, unfortunately, when most golfers do practice, imperfect practice renders much of the time and effort spent of little if any value because such such imperfect efforts cannot be repeated with success on the golf course under the pressure of playing conditions.
In addressing the foregoing, Mr. Durso invented and disclosed in the aforementioned patent a golf swing training device comprising a flat, substantially rectangular base having two forwardly directable edges a predetermined distance apart; means for securing the base to a practice surface; a substantially rectangular hitting surface having two forwardly directable edges spaced apart a predetermined distance between the two forwardly directable edges of the base; and means for adjustably attaching the hitting surface to the base. See also, Durso, WO 92/01496 (Jun. 2, 1992).
The foregoing invention has many significant advantages, not the least of which include portability, and authenticity of swing practice, particularly when practicing iron shots.
Yet, that device has certain drawbacks. These include manufacturing ease and most extended durability. Also, even more perfect, natural and effective practice is desirable.